


Best Costumes

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Six [15]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Costumes, Cute, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Sweet, Writer Bingo, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Caroline and Cassidy surprise their mom with the best costumes.





	Best Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun and silly and sweet fic about Halloween!  
> Look at me procrastinating from my homework. (I'm so screwed oops).  
> I hope you like it! No beta, no edits. If you see something that really needs fixed let me know.  
> Happy Halloween!  
> For Bingo Card Two: Scarf  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

“Andy, do you think Mom’s going to like it?” Caroline asked as she adjusted the wig on her head.

“I think she’s going to love it, it’s such a neat idea.” Andy smiled and brushed at the fabric.

“Thanks for helping us get the costumes together,” Cassidy said as she stepped into the room. “Can you help me get this zipped?”

“Sure, turn around.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s Wednesday,” Andy spoke as she zipped up the back of the dress, “so you two can’t be out too late.”

Cassidy looked over her shoulder. “You’re sure Mom is going to be home?”

“Yes. She’ll be home any minute here. We compromised, so she’ll have some extra work with her, and she’ll stay a little later tomorrow, but it was worth it.”

“Yeah, I want her to see the costume before we’ve been running around at the party. And I want to see her face when she sees it.” Caroline looked in the mirror and laughed. “Oh god, it’s so good!”

“It’s really good,” Cassidy agreed. “I’m a little sad I lost the coin toss.”

“But you look super awesome too, Cassidy. Maybe in a few years we can do this again, and we can swap.”

“Yes! That would be great. We should do it at school senior year. Since we didn’t wear these at school this year, so we wouldn’t be repeating.”

“That’s a great idea!”

“So be careful while you’re out with your friends tonight, so you don’t trash the dresses. We’ll have them dry cleaned and stored for you. If they don’t fit in two years, we’ll get new ones. Fashion might change enough by then anyway, who knows.” Andy chuckled, and reached out to shift the horns on Cassidy’s head.

“Ok!”

“Awesome.”

“Alright, let’s get some photos while we wait for your mom. Also, please make sure you two have your phones tonight, please. So go grab them and I’ll take a few photos on your phones as well.”

“Meet you downstairs?” Caroline asked.

“That’s perfect. I’ll wait in the lounge.”

As they filed out of the bedroom, the front door opened. “Mom’s home!” Cassidy exclaimed.

“Well, isn’t that perfect timing. You two get your phones, I’ll keep her in the lounge, and we can surprise her with your costumes!”

Andy waved them off, and headed downstairs, smiling as she saw her wife hanging her coat in the closet. “Hi. Thank you, again, for agreeing to come home a little early tonight. Cassidy and Caroline are excited to show you their costumes.”

“Good evening, darling.” Miranda stepped forward and gave Andy a soft kiss. “I’m surprised they were able to keep it such a secret. Usually they ask for help with costume pieces.”

“I’m going to take some photos of them before they go meet with their friends, I said I’d wait in the lounge.”

“I’ll join you then, and change clothes after they’ve left.”

Andy’s smile widened and she grasped Miranda’s hand lightly as they walked to the couch and sat down. “They really love their costumes. I think you’re going to get a kick out of them.”

“Oh really? I look forward to seeing what creative idea they came up with this year.”

“Andy, Mom, are you ready?” They heard Caroline call out.

“Yes!” Andy replied. “Come on down and show your mom your costumes!”

She felt excitement bubble up in her chest as she watched Miranda’s face, waiting for the moment their girls came into view.

A few seconds later, she saw exactly what she wanted. Miranda’s eyes grew wide, and her jaw became slack. “Amazing aren’t they?” Andy murmured, turning her head to look at the two teens who had entered the room.

“Oh my,” Miranda breathed.

Andy watched with a smile as first Caroline, and then Cassidy, spun slowly, showing off their costumes.

“So?” Cassidy said.

“What do you think?” Caroline asked.

Miranda was silent for a moment, her eyes roaming over the elaborate costumes. “You two look stunning. What gave you the idea?”

“Well, we thought we’d take a page from the old family book and be the most fashionably scary person we could be. We did a coin toss over who would be which one.”

Miranda stood up suddenly. “I’ll be right back,” she said vaguely before disappearing out of the room and up the stairs.

“Um? Do you think she doesn’t like them?” Cassidy looked at Andy for guidance.

“She must have had some idea. Give her a minute, I’m sure we’ll find out. If she didn’t like them, she would have acted much differently.”

They waited together in confusion until Miranda appeared just as suddenly as she had left, two of her signature white scarves in hand. “Something was missing.” She give her daughters a smile, and Andy felt herself smiling as she watched the girls’ faces light up with joy.

Miranda took one scarf and lightly tied it around Caroline’s waist. “If you’re going to be the Ice Queen of Fashion, it’s a requirement to have the signature scarf.”

Caroline laughed, “Thanks mom!”

Miranda then took the other scarf and tied it around the devil’s pitchfork that Cassidy was holding. “The Devil in Prada always accents it with a Hermès white scarf.”

Cassidy grinned, and wrapped her arms around her mom. “Awesome!”

“Now, you two truly look the part,” Miranda chuckled as she tucked the forelock on the silvery wig Cassidy was wearing behind the teen’s ear. “Stunning costumes.”

“I told you that you’d get a kick out of them,” Andy laughed and stood up, pressing a kiss to Miranda’s cheek. “Great idea, Miranda. Now they really do look the part. Some of the greatest costumes. Let’s get some photos, so you two can get going!”

“Get some good shots, Andrea, because I’d like to have a copy to put in my office.”

The girls gave their mother shocked looks, and Andy laughed at their faces before turning to her wife. “That, Miranda, sounds like a wonderful idea.”

“Of course it is, Andrea. I thought of it.”

Andy only laughed harder, and pulled out her phone, ready to take some amazing photos of her amazing step-daughters.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Hope you liked it!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> I'd love to hear what you thought!  
> Happy Halloween!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
